It is known that human beings learn via multiple senses. Alphabets are typically taught visually by displaying the letter in a book or other written form. Letters are typically displayed in a single color of ink on a plain background. Such a display does not take advantage of the full capabilities of visual learning. Letters are also taught through the sense of sound by speaking the letters aloud. An individual thus typically learns the letters of the alphabet only through the senses of sight and sound. Other senses, such as touch are, therefore, typically not used in the learning of the alphabet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved representation of letters which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known representations. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.